You vile, atrocious, horrid teenager!
by TheHatakeQueen16
Summary: Evelyn has always known what Sirius was like and hated him for it. Her twin sister felt the opposite.There just didn't seem to be enough words in her vocabulary to properly describe how much she loathed his very existence, or was there? One-shot.


Quick Disclaimer: To J.K Rowling the creator of our Marvelous Harry Potter World, you own it. Woo! Evie and Lizzy are just a couple of OC's I made up.

* * *

It was two months into the year at Hogwarts and for a special few, their sixth year. Two Gryffindor girls sat in the library going over Charms work, when a familiar foursome waltzed in 'casually', as they liked to call it.

"How's Charms going Lily dear?" said the familiar messy headed boy. Neither girl responded, choosing to ignore the boys, school heartthrobs, James Potter and Sirius Black.

Sirius took this time to come up behind the girl with long black hair, who was trying to _fervently_ ignore him. It stopped working when she felt his fingers in her hair.

"Touch me again Black and your bulge will disappear," she warned, he glanced down to find an 11-inch wand dangerously close to his pants, "Permanently," she added smoothly. The Quidditch Beater backed away hands up in surrender.

"Just thought I'd try and relieve some of that stress, Brookes," She stood abruptly, glaring fiercely up at him.

"The only thing you should relieve is your disgusting ways," her deep green eyes flashed dangerously as she gathered her things and left with a flick of her wand.

A small sigh erupted from the other girl before she gathered her things following her friend.

"Well that went rather well didn't Prongs?" James was silent, his jaw dropped in surprise.

"You obviously aren't making her any happier by touching her," a shorter pale boy spoke gently.

"She loves all the attention I give her Moony. Half the girls in this school would _die_ to be her," scoffed Sirius.

"Brilliant Padfoot, just when it was getting Lily all warmed up," Prongs groaned sadly.

"You couldn't be nice to him for five minutes Evelyn?" The red head girl from before asked a bit irritated.

"No! He doesn't understand the fact that I hate him, I want to punch that stupid smug grin off his face. I want to rip out his 'luscious black tresses' from his ugly head," she quoted with her fingers sarcastically before continuing. "I want to gorge out his stormy gray eyes and feed them to my pet Owl. I want—"

"Evie, I get it, you hate him," Evie said nothing in return. It was silent between them for a moment. The common room still chattering gently before bed.

"I wasn't done Lilith," she mumbled feebly playing with her hair. Evie's long fingered hand reached out to play with the other girl's thick red hair. Lily didn't even flinch, having been used to the feeling. "Your hair is so soft," Lily locked eyes with her best friend in a weary gaze.

"You've told me before Evie. You do at least ten times every year," Evie's hand pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, Hair fetish," this much was true. Evelyn Brookes had a slight hair fetish. it conflicted with her hatred for Black often. There was something about his hair she always secretly loved. She loved touching hair, especially the soft kind. She loved it and his had this soft look to it. It bothered her that he had such wonderful hair. It would have been so much easier to hate him if he had hair like Severus's.

Lily was her closest friend, she was used to it. Sometimes it helped her sleep. The closer you were to Evie in her heart, the more likely she would play with your hair.

"What is it about him that you hate so much?" Lily questioned gently. She was trying to reason with the girl for her sake.

"It's not just one thing Lily, it's EVERYTHING," she retorted quickly.

"Okay, I understand you don't like him but could you just deal with him? For my sake?" Lily asked lightly running a hand through her long red hair.

"Don't like him?" Evie growled violently from the seat next to her. "I hate him, despise his very existence! You don't even realize how much of understatement that was."

"I'm gonna laugh the day those words come back to haunt you," Lily supplied as the common room opened up the reveal the four boys again.

* * *

"Until then I guess," Evie mumbled standing and leaving to the girls dormitory at the sight of the Marauders.

Barely even a week later, her own twin sister had practically fallen at his feet for him, just like he wanted. She hated the thought of it. It made her sick to her stomach. Words of hatred spewed from her mouth before she could actually think about what her sister's reaction would be. Evie knew the stories, knew what was going to happen the moment her little sister got involved with it. It happened to every girl.

Nothing she said would change he mind, it was like she was brainwashed. She could barely stop herself from shaking in anger at her words.

"Why don't you ever listen to me Lizzy? Black is a horny prick, not worth your time or any other girl's time who has a brain," Evie stated disgusted and angered.

"I can't help it Evie, he's…he's perfect! Adonis personified." Elizabeth, her twin, exclaimed.

"I'm gonna Adonis personified my foot in your ass," Elizabeth chuckled a little before sighing in a dream-like state. "He's not worth it Lizzy. I mean what happened to Sam? What was wrong with him?"

"He's not Sirius, that's what."

"Merlin, give me a wand and make it blow up. Did you just say his first name? That's absolutely disgusting," Evie groaned, desperately running a hand through her wavy black hair. "Does this mean I can't chase him away?"

Lizzy instantly snapped from her daze to respond, "Of course!" Another groan, "You have to be nice to him or he might not like me," a third groan, " I don't want you hatred of him to reflect on me," she mumbled unhappy and Evie gave another sigh. "You're so lucky you're in Gryffindor, I wish I was in Gryffindor."

" No you don't because then you have to see him strutting around the common room with a smug grin on his face from all his girlfriends chasing him. If we're unlucky enough he walks down without a shirt on," she said a frown etching her features.

Lizzy sighed, "You are so lucky. They're all so lucky. What I would give to see Sirius without his shirt on."

"I'm going to seriously hope that this is just a phase Lizzy. Good bye," Evie walked away briskly, her black robes flying behind her as she tanked her way into the great Hall searching for the school heart throb.

"Where the hell is Black?" She growled.

As if on cue the very boy came walking in with his usual group of friends. Lily smiled towards the hazel-eyed Quidditch Chaser. Since the two were beginning to warm up to each other and had been for a little while now Lily had hoped that her friend would be less hostile towards his best friend. Unfortunately no matter what she said, or how hard she tried, it was a highly unlikely.

Evie, stomped over to the Gryffindor Beater and grabbed his collar to drag him out of the Great Hall, wand at hand and a scowl across her features. She stopped only when her temper began to cool. She threw him into the corridor and glared down at him.

"You know Evelyn, my dear, were you any other girl I'd be very unhappy with you," He said lightly with a playful smile. She glared into his stormy gray eyes and he smiled cheerfully into her cloudy green eyes.

"Listen Black, if you mess with my sister in any way I'm going to personally remove your bulge," she spat between pearly white teeth.

"So you're going to touch my junk?" the Quidditch Seeker glared harder and pulled her wand up to his nose as she stood in front of him.

"Don't test me Black. If it wasn't for Elizabeth liking you so much you would be a dead, dead man," Evie spun on her heel leaving Sirius sitting on the floor of the corridor. The bell rang and he shook his head heading back into the Great Hall.

For a pair of identical twins, they were opposites in nearly every way. While Lizzy would throw herself in front of a killing curse to be with him; Evie would rather be the one performing the killing curse.

* * *

Every day for a month, one would gawk, stare, smile, and flirt; the other would glare and scowl. There were so many things that were different about them.

Elizabeth was in Ravenclaw.  
Evelyn was in Gryffindor.

Elizabeth was bad at flying.  
Evelyn was one of the best, making the Gryffindor team as Seeker.

Elizabeth was good at Herbology and Care of Magical creatures.  
Evelyn was particularly good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.

Elizabeth was previously a part of the Wizard's chess club.  
Evelyn had been a top contender for the duelist club.

Elizabeth loved her long wavy hair long.  
Evelyn preferred it short, it was easier to manage and didn't irritate her during Quidditch.( her mother made her promise to grow it until Christmas starting last Christmas)

Elizabeth had bright green eyes similar to Lily's.  
Evelyn had a dull green, not as bright but very unique.

Elizabeth was almost six feet and hated it.  
Evelyn was almost five feet eleven inches and loved every minute of it.

Elizabeth was thicker than her older twin.  
Evelyn was muscled out from Quidditch practice.

Elizabeth didn't have a single scar on her body.  
Evelyn had several from broken bones, broken too many times.

Elizabeth liked whatever was the new thing to do or wear.  
Evelyn liked whatever she thought was fun or cool.

Elizabeth was sensitive to her emotions.  
Evelyn had a tendency to be a hard ass.

Elizabeth believed that she was going to find a Prince Charming and life was going to be handed to her.  
Evelyn knew she was going to have to work for what she wanted.

Elizabeth enjoyed materialistic gifts.  
Evelyn loved moments as gifts.

Elizabeth could spend hours on her appearance.  
Evelyn preferred to spend ten minutes on her appearance.

Elizabeth barely ate in hopes of keeping her frame thin.  
Evelyn ate as often as she could to keep her metabolism up.

Elizabeth's favorite food was lasagna.  
Evelyn's favorite food was Ham.

It was the little things that made them different.

* * *

As Evelyn knew Sirius had a tendency to take an interest in every girl that liked him, the time came for when he set his sights on her little sister. Sirius took this time to torture Evie with his presence. He would invite her sister into the Common Room and then before forced to talk to him or else spend three hours being glared at by her sister.

They began dating at the beginning of December, and in classes he started to partner up with her. He claimed 'So Prongs could parner up with his lily flower'. Evie was suspicious and gritted her teeth every step of the way. He threatened to go tell her sister that she was being mean to her. One day she snapped on him.

"I don't know what gives your bloody ass the rights to use my sister against me to torture my existence but if you seriously don't fuck off I'm going to rip your arms out of their sockets and beat you to a pulp with them." Needless to say after classes had finished Lizzy was thrashing through the halls looking for her. She listened for two minutes before interjecting.

"Lizzy, I love you. You are my sister, nothing could change. No one can change that, but I'm not going to keep pretending like I'm enjoying having to be his slave just because you don't like it."

"No, he'll stop fancying me if you keep acting mean to him," she pouted quickly.

"Do you even know how childish you sound right now? If he fancies you, he'll fancy you. I don't need to get along with the bastard for your relationship to work." Her lip quivered and Evie rolled her eyes at how over dramatic she could be. "Bloody stop it Lizzy. The answer is no. I refuse. I won't do it for Lily, I refuse to do it for you."

"But I'm you baby sister, and you love me more." Evie snapped her gaze towards her sister in disbelief. Sirius decided then to join them. Evie glared profusely as he wrapped an arm around her waist and quickly pulled her into a kiss.

"This is like Regulus asking you to get along with me so I could date him," she said lowly. The Black's eyes grew hard and snapped towards her but she refused to back down.

"The difference here being that I don't care for my little brother and wouldn't have to worry about what he wanted." The older twin narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You're a sick bastard Black." She stormed off promptly. Barely a day later she received a letter from her parents asking her to respect her little sister's wishes. Evie crumpled the letter in her hand muttering, "Spoiled little bitch." The rest of the week she spent angry at Lizzy and as civil as she could manage towards Sirius. It was sickening to her but Lily was grateful that she could hang out with James and her best friend. Evie managed to enjoy Remus's company during those times.

* * *

Christmas was nearly a week away, and all Evie did was listen to Lizzy about what she was going to get for her perfect boyfriend as always. The group had decided to stay at the castle for the Winter break. They decided to have a small party together in a special room. Everyone had gotten dressed and gotten together. There were drinks, smiles and laughter. They decided to pretend tomorrow was Christmas so everyone could open one present.

Midnight came, couples partnered up and exchanged gifts. Evie smiled as she watched the couples hug and kiss each other. She stood slowly as she saw Sirius be lead away from the room by her sister. Her heart stopped and she clenched her teeth. It was all she could do to keep from smashing her bottle and kicking someone's ass.

She drank that night and drank hard. Anything to keep her thoughts away from the two who had decided to leave.

–

It wasn't until two days later that she found out Sirius had broken up with her that night. After two nights of trying to work things out, Lizzy had come running to Evie for comfort. She couldn't refuse her.

"I told you Lizzy," she muttered gently.

"I know!" was her sobbed reply.

Barely a few hours later she was on a hunt, searching frantically for Black. It scary how much she was going to enjoy telling him off for good.

Finding the elusive bastard was the hard part, dragging away to somewhere private before dinner was easier, and telling him off was the easiest.

"Do you even realize that you're the most vile," she began nearly spitting the words out, "atrocious, horrid, displeasing," she fumbled for her words thinking of more adjectives, " revolting, offensive," her line of insults was slow but each word filled with distaste, "appalling, low, wicked, contemptible being I know?" she ended in a huff with wide eyes. She stared up at his six foot three height and glared with all her might.

Their height difference wasn't to noticeable seeing as she stood at nearly six feet herself.

A smug smirk crossed his handsome features as he reached a hand out, "You're so sweet," he mumbled running a hand through her hair.

"Don't touch me Black," Evie pulled away angrily. "Do you have _any _self-respect? How low can you go before you realize what you do to girls' heart everyday?"

"You mean like yours?" Evie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Sirius walked forward causing her to step back, "Your façade is perfect I must say." Evie jutted her head back and scowled again. His words made no sense and it was only him stalling.

"There is no façade Black, I want nothing more than for you to die, a horrible and painful death," she seethed through black hair.

"That's not very nice, Evelyn, love," He neared again and touched her, her scowl faded into confusion as to what he was trying to do.

"Bugger off Black! You're the most disgusting, ghastly being I have ever had the displeasure of encountering," She said once more near his face glaring harshly. He didn't flinch.

Instead, another smug smirk crossed his features as he bent down, "You're so sweet," he mumbled leaning down and kissing her pink lips gently at first. She seemed to pause in realization before she began to push away. He slipped a muscled arm around her waist and didn't let her pull away.

Her muscles bugled as she attempted to pulled away. Her strength was nothing in comparison to his built body. She didn't relax for a moment, continuously trying to pull away. He held tighter and kissed more roughly until pulling away for a moment to smirk condescendingly at her glaring green eyes.

He pulled her back to him softly again, and she didn't fight as much. he took this chance to lick her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. The war began and she seemed to relax, forgetting why she was there in the first place, and whom she was with. He felt her arms pull around his neck and fingers tangle into his hair affectionately and he held back a grin, as he kept his arms to her waist. He pulled away and she stood on her toes to prolong the kiss.

"I thought you said I was vile, atrocious, and contemptible?" her eyes were glazed over with emotion.

"Shut up and kiss me again," she tugged at his neck to pull him back into another heated kiss. They stood there in the same empty corridor where she originally had threaten to remove his junk so he couldn't use it if he messed with her sister, and now here she was kissing him until she couldn't breathe properly.

"So demanding," he mumbled against her lips once he had the chance. She didn't respond but pulled his lips back to hers in another heated kiss.

"Evie!" a distant voice shouted, the two didn't hear until it came again but this time closer, "Evie, where are you?"

Green eyes ripped open and pull away from the handsome Gryffindor teen. She was breathing heavily and had a confused face. "Evie, there you are, come on let's go," she paused waiting. "You alright?"

She caught her breathe and ran out of the corridor, "Yeah, fine, let's go." Her red head friend nodded with a smile. She said nothing as she walked with her friend. She could still feel his tongue in her mouth and now she wasn't sure if she wanted to spit it or savor it.

Maybe it wasn't hatred she had for him all this time.

* * *

6/14/12: I added length top this one shot and fixed some things that had been previously bothering me. I've considered extending it. There are now 3,500 words in this one shot which is the average length of a Chapter for me. I hope you enjoyed it.

The Evelyn in this story is an OC based off of my original Marauders Era OC. I've been working on her for many, many years.


End file.
